


At the End

by fjaeril



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, N's POV, POV Second Person, artistic liberties w/ regards to names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjaeril/pseuds/fjaeril
Summary: N prepares to face off against the last obstacle on his path to glory.





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion: I refer to Hilda/Touko as "Whitley". Just a personal preference.

She’s scared. You know her well enough by now to recognize the tells, which is why you also recognize that this time, fear won’t stop her. 

“Whitley.” The name rolls off your tongue. You realize how much you’ve looked forward to this moment. Reshiram senses the anticipation brewing under your skin; its tail bursts into flame. Spreading its wings to their full length, it lets out a low, rumbling growl. 

Across the room, Zekrom replies in kind. Its tail lights up, a flickering neon blue. The air crackles with stray electricity, making the hairs on your arms and the back of your neck stand up. Reshiram’s counterpart is a fearsome beast in its own right. It’s impossible not to admire the Trainer that commands the loyalty of such a Pokémon. 

That doesn’t mean you’re not itching to defeat her. 

“Let’s settle this.” You won’t lose. No way. “This is where the future begins.” 

Her answer comes in the slight shift of her stance that you’ve come to recognize. Feet apart, head slightly lowered, a gleam of focus in her eyes. You can almost hear the words she holds inside her mind. _Do your worst._

You smile.


End file.
